fantagiantricksfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Home Page Welcome to Fantage Corner (Tricks for Nons Below Updates) At the bottom find out the best fantage movies and series. To join this wiki without having to log in or anything go to the wiki's community portal and read what to do, its gonna be easy as pie. Fantage Winter Ball 2013 'The fantage 2013 winterball has been launched and now the real activities are listed here. As well as a time for snow flake catching and costume buying. The fantage winter ball 2013 is related to fashion with Sean from top models inc judging your dress type. There is a dancefloor at the beach where the dress competition is held judged by Sean, as well as entering dress competitions on the dance floor you can just walk around and have some fun just like on eventing nights. Top models inc is different and has a purple floor covered in streamers, you have to purchase special costumes to catch snowflakes, prizes are won after a certain amount of snow flakes are caught. There are different costumes for different coloured snowflakes. I'll be tagging for more information later. ' 'Fantage winter ball has arrived in sourthern time, and it should arrive at about 3:00pm southern hemisphere time where I live. It is already the 1/24 here and the winter ball is going to turn out perfect, the dance floors will probably be set up on the beach and in the castle, snow flake catching will likely commence in downtown and other general places of fantage. There will be an event stall set up as usual for premiuns and small prizes by catching snow flakes, I hope everyone will have a good week in the event. ' 'Flying, purchasing mem items, getting ecoins, finding out secret passageways is all what this explains and if ur new to fantage this is the exact right place to go. SORRY ABOUT THE SLIDES IT WOULDN'T LET ME PRODUCE THE SLIDESHOW. Please watch my personal youtube video on fantage tricks here is the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5toByj8Ff-E and also part two of the tricks is here just click this link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2On_8ECM3tw' Fantage TRICKS ALL TRICKS ''' 1. Ok maybe ur new or you haven't discovered this and u don't have many items etc, so this is what u do please watch first slide. Ok now in left hand corner above the spinning ecoin is mini quest click on that and first it will come up as fantage daily quiz but with the tabs up the top there is also mini quest and tutorials, you click on the tutorial tab now click the next slide. It will come up just like the picture on the next slide, first start with the shopping tutorial and for each tutorial u do u get 2000 stars and you even get three sapphires in one, there are six tutorials and you watch them even though they are extremely boring until you have watched all of them. Then you end up with a currency of 10 000 stars and three sapphires then u can spend it on hair, hoverboards, clothes and more. U even get a medal and level up after you complete the tutorials so they are basically important. '''2. Now I think u should learn how say awesome heaps of times, I think you've seen some mems do it and now I will show u how to do it. Click to the third slide to start with step two, click instant messenger and automactically u r on current room chat unless u r talking to someone else as well. If u r then just click current room chat. Now click to slide 4. Type in ughy until you can't type the FULL word no more then press enter there u go, SORRY IF IT WAS FIXED I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FANTAGE IN A LONG TIME. ''' 3. Ok now how to fly anywhere, first I'll just show you in a place where u can a hundred percent fly which is the roof of ur house now click to slide five. I stand either near the door up against the wall or near the corner of the house where I am. Then u press big screen and click up, the results should end up you flying up but sometimes u need to change position or click small screen then click up, but usually u end up on ur roof. Click slide six to see. Now u can fly out of the window in star cafe without having to go to creature arena as well, watch and btw click to slide 7. First u stand behind the table with the donut on it then you go up the window faced right and then click big screen click up then small screen click up, sometimes ur already there in big screen, now that saves time from bouncing to creature arena. You can fly anywhere with the right patience, such as u can fly in downtown, click to slide 8. See u can fly just by standing in a likely spot clicking big screen clicking up then clicking small screen then clicking up. '''4. Now ur either host or or a competer in a fashion show, ur on the walkway with ur a competer, so u go up to the host desk until ur nearly touching the host part then you click big screen click up then small screen click up. You should be able to enter the host part, if u wanna go back to the runway just do the same thing to get back in, so this is an example on slide nine. Ok this is going well don't u think? ''' 5. OK FOR THIS ONE YOU'LL BE NEEDING AN IPOD TOUCH, IPAD, IPHONE ETC FOR THIS IS THE FREE ECOINs PLUS A SURPRISE ONE. Ok first go to the appstore and download Fantage Idfone by typing it in and clicking install app and then get fantage fish fish lite and fantage bullseye. First with Fantage Idfone u log in and it shows ur id fone then on the side it has an ecoin sign, tap that, a list of apps and games should come up. It should say if u download or pay for an app or game you'll get like 60 ecoins or 100 or something. This is how I got lots of mem clothes by downloading apps and getting about 20-110 ecoins per app I download an app the apps they tell u to pay for give u 1000 ecoins or 5000 ecoins, save up ur ecoins until u have a few hundred or keep saving to buy mem stuff. In Fantage Fish fish and bullseye u get stars from playing the game just like in the pc fantage, u then tap transfer stars in fantage fish fish and the first tranfer u make comes with this awesome board click slide 10 to check it out. '6. Ok this is one on the secret passages of fantage I'm going to give you the link after I upload the video on youtube. there are two secret passages one in the grotto by the swan boat and the other at the lighthouse each containing simple codes. Sorry to say that orion's library hideout had been fixed. Ok and here is the link right here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2On_8ECM3tw. ' Fantage Celebrity Corner ''Ok so the suggested fantage series are.'' Fantage Chromehearts ( Emotional series) ' Fantage Hallowking ( Great Spirited Series) Fantage Cast a Spell (Short Magic Series) Fantage High School Love Drama Series (Dramatic Series) ''Fantage Teenage Dream Movie (Teen Drama) ''Fantage Cyber Bully (Reality)'' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse